My Last Breath
by connora
Summary: Harry finds Ginny in the woods near death and tries to help her. There was a sudden breath and Ginny is able to say a few more words. But will she tell him how she really feels?


My Last Breath  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you   
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
Ginny Weasley lay lifeless on the damp ground alone. She had gone into the forest because she knew Harry had gone in there to find You-Know-Who. She wanted to stop Harry from going. But apparently, she got there early. And because You-Know-Who knew why she was there, he used the killing curse. But, like you may have guessed, she was not entirly dead. She lay there inanimate. There was a rustle in the bushes. It was Harry.  
  
"Ginny?" mhe looked over at the spiritless body with the aburn hair realizing who it was, "Ginny!" he yelled runningo over to her.  
  
Harry kneeled down beside her, not knowing what to do. He then held the weak girl in his arms. His emrald eyes hidden behind golden frames began welling with tears.  
  
"Why?" he asked recurringly, endureing what she had done.  
  
"Harry," she said in her mind, unable to open her bruise stanied eyes and see the disheartened boy, "Harry, can you hear me? Harry, listen," she then realized that no sound was coming from her mouth as she couldn't open her pallid lips, "Harry!" she screamed in her mind giving herself a headache.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
"Ginny, why?! Why did you have to be so stupid, Ginny!? Ginny, please, wake up!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry, I know you can't hear me, and I would give anything so that you could but you can't. Dammit! Why can't you!? ........ I'm sorry ......" Ginny said. And that was true. She would have given anything so that she could tell him how sorry she was. She didn't want to leave him thinking that he was to blame.  
  
"Why did you come out here? WHY?! Why did you do such an idoitic thing?!" Harry said, burringing, his head in her neck.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Ginny said for what seemed like the thousandth time, "I didn't want you getting hurt. Is it so much that I wanted you to live? I wanted to help you. What a fool right? I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny's lifeless body lay in Harry's strong arms.  
  
"Gin, why did you have to do this? I know you meant well but ....... damn Ginny, didn't you think that something could've happened to you?!"  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny wanted to yelled at him, "you're acting childish. You know what? I didn't think, I just came out here, not thinking of you and begged someone to kill me, that's what I wanted!"  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A time of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest   
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
[ C o m e F i n d M e ]  
  
Harry porduced more tears that landed on Ginny's plae face.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I know that if you listen, at least try, you'll hear me, hear my pain, and how sorry I am. But let me tell you this, I'm not sorry it was me,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. I let you down. I let everyone down. It's my fault. If I hadn't of been so caught up in trying to find out where you were in the castle, I would be the lying here, bloodly and dead! It's my fault! I SHOULD BE THE ONE LYING HERE!" Harry shouted.  
  
"NO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Don't you dare start talking foolishness on me!" Ginny wanted to yell at him. It wasn't right. He was always bringing himself down. Always saying 'I'm to blame.' Wait --- this wasn't right. Ginny was not about to spend her last few moments alive, with Harry, arguing with him. With what seemed like on final breath, she was detirmended to speak. And then, in the dark there was light, in a sudden air, she spoke.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
"Harry," Ginny managed to say through blood stained lips.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said meekly, thinking he was hearing things when he looked up and Ginny and saw her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry," Ginny siad knowing that she couldn't stay long.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I thought I lost you. I'll take you to the hospital wing. I'm so sorry-" Harry began to say and picked her up when she silenced him and refused.  
  
"Harry, stop. I can't stay with you long. But I wanted you to know, before I go, that --- cough --- I ........... love --- cough --- cough --- you........" Ginny said softly as her head rolled to the side, leaving Harry distraught.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No ones there  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, his pale lips trembling, "Ginny, no no ...." He said knowing that he didn't properly say goodbye. " --- I love ----- you ...... goodbye .. Vrigina...."  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me [ c a l l i n g m e ] as you fade to black 


End file.
